


That Night At The Palace Hotel

by la_muerta



Series: Sensorium [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, Fic Battle, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Japan, M/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: The Terrace suite at the Palace Hotel in Tokyo is easily one of Magnus' favourite places in the city. It feels right to share it with Alec, even though their relationship is still so new.





	That Night At The Palace Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the ficlet battle!
> 
> My prompt was: temperature (thermoception) + optional challenge non-smut.

 

 

The Terrace suite at the Palace Hotel in Tokyo is easily one of Magnus' favourite places in the city, which is why he has a standing arrangement that it will always be available to him whenever he visits, no matter the cost. It isn't just that it is one of the best places to watch the sunset, or that it's a great vantage point to admire the lights coming on in the city, or even the unobstructed view of the dancing fountains in the park just across from the hotel. 

The hotel had been built opposite the grounds of a castle from the bygone Edo-era, and although only ruins of the castle are left, he had spent a few happy hours wandering the imperial gardens in its heyday once with Catarina and Ragnor. (Well, he and Catarina had enjoyed themselves. Ragnor had just complained about the sun, the flowers, the butterflies...)

It is a small pocket of quiet in the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, and Magnus thinks Alec might appreciate it after a day full of exciting new experiences - visiting temples, trying sushi made by a proper _itamae_ , and shopping for things he actually wants rather than practical necessities (although, good brother that he is, he can't resist making purchases for Izzy as well).

Magnus comes out of the suite with two cocktails in hand to find Alec leaning against the railing, admiring the view. They stand there in comfortable silence for a while, standing just close enough for their shoulders to brush against each other. But the wind can get a little chilly up here, and Magnus is only wearing a long-sleeved Henley. He's just pondering if it's worth the effort to summon something - maybe one of his new purchases still sitting in a shopping bag in the room behind them - when Alec shifts beside him and he feels the weight of Alec's leather jacket settling on his shoulders. 

The jacket is still warm from Alec's body heat. He can feel the warmth from it radiating from the collar ghosting against the bare skin of his neck, and over his entire back even through the cotton of his shirt.   

He looks at Alec in surprise.  

"I know you have magic for that, but..." Alec shrugs and smiles a little self-deprecatingly.

Magnus shakes his head and places a hand on Alec's cheek, drawing him closer for a kiss.

"Oh, Alexander," he says softly, smiling against Alec's lips. "There is more than one kind of magic."

 

 

 

 


End file.
